Usuário Discussão:Bart5454
Os simpsons The Simpsons (br: Os Simpsons; pt: Os Simpson na FOX,1 ou Os Simpsons, na RTP 22 e na versão em DVD3) é uma famosa sitcom animada norte-americana criada por Matt Groening para a FOX. A série é uma paródia satírica do estilo de vida da classe média dos Estados Unidos, simbolizada pela família de mesmo nome, que consiste de Homer Jay Simpson, Marjorie "Marge" (Bouvier) Simpson, Bartholomew "Bart" Simpson, Elisabeth "Lisa" Marie Simpson e Margareth "Maggie" Simpson. A série se passa na cidade de Springfield e satiriza a cultura e a sociedade norte-americana, a televisão e vários aspectos da condição humana. Desde sua estreia, em 17 de dezembro de 1989, o programa já exibiu 474 episódios, e já tem mais uma temporada à ser exibida.4 O filme do seriado foi lançado em 26 e 27 de julho de 2007 e arrecadou mais de meio bilhão de dólares em todo o mundo. Personagens A série é focada nas aventuras de uma típica família suburbana do meio-oeste norte-americano. O pai, Homer Simpson, é inspetor de segurança da Usina Nuclear de Springfield (em Portugal, chamada de Central Nuclear de Springfield). Marge Simpson, sua esposa, é uma dona de casa estereotipada. O casal tem três filhos: Bart, um garoto rebelde de dez anos; Lisa, uma menina-prodígio de oito anos que adora tocar saxofone e Maggie, a caçula da família, uma bebê que não fala - sua primeira palavra foi "daddy", no episódio "Maggie's first word" - mas que é considerada pelos fãs como o mais inteligente e misterioso personagem da série (que depois é revelado que toca saxofone melhor que Lisa, no episódio "Smart and Smarter"). Completam a família um cachorro chamado Ajudante do Papai Noel (em Portugal, Santa's Little Helper), além de um gato chamado Bola de Neve II (em Portugal, Snowball II). Os produtores decidiram que os personagens não envelheceriam ao longo da série, embora celebrações como festas religiosas e de fim de ano apareçam com frequência. Há ainda um grande número de personagens menores, desde parentes da família até coadjuvantes eventuais. Episódios * A série conta atualmente com 22 temporadas. As treze primeiras temporadas e a vigésima temporada já estão disponíveis em DVD. * A primeira temporada contou com apenas 13 episódios. Os desenhos foram ao ar nos Estados Unidos entre dezembro de 1989 e maio de 1990. Esta temporada é a única que não possui um especial de Dia das Bruxas. * A segunda temporada introduziu diversos novos personagens, como Troy McClure e o Dr. Hibbert. Os 22 episódios foram ao ar no horário nobre entre outubro de 1990 e julho de 1991. Diversos artistas emprestaram suas vozes para o desenho, dentre eles Dustin Hoffman, Danny DeVito, Ringo Starr, Larry King, James Earl Jones e Tony Bennett (que foi a primeira pessoa a aparecer no show como ele mesmo). * O episódio de abertura, A Prova Final de Bart, é o segundo mais visto do programa, com 33 milhões de telespectadores nos Estados Unidos (o primeiro é Quem Matou o Senhor Burns?). No dia 25 de outubro de 1990 foi exibido o primeiro especial de Dia das Bruxas, chamado de A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores, que inicialmente se chamava "No Dia das Bruxas". Foi a primeira vez que a série ganhou um Emmy. * A terceira temporada, exibida entre setembro de 1991 e maio de 1992, teve como convidados o músico Sting e a banda Aerosmith (a primeira banda a aparecer no desenho). Nela, um episódio-chave da série conta como Homer se casou com Marge e conseguiu o emprego na usina nuclear. Em outro episódio, Homer prepara uma bebida com base em xarope para crianças, o Moe Flamejante. * A quarta temporada teve 22 episódios e foi ao ar pela primeira vez entre setembro de 1992 e maio de 1993. Barry White, Elizabeth Taylor e Red Hot Chili Peppers figuram entre os convidados do programa. * A vigésima segunda temporada está sendo transmitida nos países em que o idioma principal é o inglês. Aos demais países, esta temporada chegará em tempo indeterminado devido a dublagem e/ou criação de legendas. Continuação Diferentes informações sobre o universo de Os Simpsons são lançadas a cada episódio, o que dificulta a tarefa de elaborar biografias consistentes. Para se ter uma ideia da quantidade de controvérsias geradas a partir de problemas com continuidade, de acordo com o livro "Simpsons Fun Calendar", publicado em 1993 por Matt Groening, Maggie teria nascido em 19 de agosto de 1985 e Bart em 17 de dezembro de 1979. Já no livro UFA, Groening afirma que Bart nasceu em 1 de abril de 1980. Mas, no episódio "My Sister, My Sitter", Bart diz que é dois anos e trinta e oito dias mais velho que Lisa, o que faria com que seu nascimento tivesse ocorrido em 25 de junho de 1982. Há ainda muitas outras controvérsias geradas pela continuidade. Tome por exemplo o endereço da residência dos Simpsons em Springfield, que mudou de 94, 59, 1094, 723 e 742 Evergreen Terrace, o mais provável por ter sido citado por Matt Groening numa entrevista à apresentadora de televisão Oprah Winfrey. O endereço em Evergreen Terrace (Terraço Sempre-Verde) é uma homenagem à rua em que Matt Groening viveu quando criança. Como último exemplo de problemas de continuidade, cabe mencionar os números de telefone da família Simpson. Antes do episódio "Simpson e Dalila", o número de casa era 555-6528, depois dele, passou a ser 555-7334. O mesmo vale para o telefone do trabalho de Homer. Antes do episódio era 555-6832 e depois virou 555-6754. Já na terceira temporada, o número de casa é 555-8707. No episódio "Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve", os telefones do comercial de TV de Homer mudam novamente. O de sua casa é 555-3223 e o do trabalho é 555-3226. No desenho "The Canine Mutiny", Bart assina uma proposta de cartão de crédito com o telefone 555-3126. Por fim, no episódio "Um conto de duas Springfields", o telefone sorteado pela rádio é 555-0113 e Homer diz que é o telefone dele (ou seria, já que o DDD dele mudara para 939 e a rádio só ligava para o DDD antigo, 636). Apesar desses indícios, pode se pensar na possibilidade que ocorreu no episódio em que os Simpsons vem para o Brasil (Feitiço de Lisa). Neste episódio mostra que a operadora de Springfield muda constantemente de sistema, além de demonstrar que Homer fica sem pagar sua conta de telefone. Como os produtores da série deixaram de se ocupar com aspectos de continuidade a partir da quinta temporada, especialistas que participam em listas de discussão e sites afins pela web fizeram o mesmo. Idiomas dublados O processo de dublagem, conhecido em Portugal como dobragem, é uma das características que fez da série um sucesso mundial. Há, por exemplo, quem considere a versão em espanhol latino-americano de The Simpsons tão boa que seria inclusive melhor que seu original em inglês, devido ao nível da dublagem que chegou a traduzir alguns nomes, como o de Homer, que se tornou Homero, além da versão latino-americana em espanhol não conter dubladores de vários personagens, por exemplo: Dan Castelaneta faz a voz de Homer, vovô, Barney, Krusty, Faxineiro Willie,Prefeito Quimby, Hans Moleman e muitos outros. Outro ingrediente que trouxe grande popularidade ao desenho nesse aspecto é o fato de um grande número de personalidades, especialmente músicos e astros do cinema, terem contribuído com suas vozes. EUA A dublagem original põe alguns atores em diversos papéis. Dan Castellaneta faz Homer, seu pai Abraham Simpson, e o palhaço Krusty, dentre outros; Julie Kavner dubla Marge e suas irmãs Patty e Selma Bouvier; Nancy Cartwright dubla Bart e várias outras crianças; e Yeardley Smith é a única com apenas um grande papel, Lisa. Os outros dubladores principais são Hank Azaria que dubla personagens recorrentes como Apu, Moe e Chefe Wiggum; e Harry Shearer, que dubla Seymour Skinner, Ned Flanders, Sr. Burns e Smithers, dentre outros. Brasil No Brasil, ao contrário do original, cada personagem é dublado por um dublador diferente (com exceções, como Abe Simpson sendo sempre dublado pelo dublador de Homer). Com as diversas trocas de estúdio (Herbert Richers, VTI, Audio Corp, Audio News) e direção (Waldyr Sant'anna, Júlio César, Mário Jorge, Marco Ribeiro, Guilherme Briggs) alguns personagens chegaram a ter cinco ou mais vozes diferentes, o que causa muita polêmica quanto ao cuidado e criteriosidade com que é feita a dublagem da série. Homer foi dublado por Waldyr Sant'anna por 7 temporadas, até abandonar a VTI e ser substituído por Júlio César Barreiros, que tentou fazer um trabalho fiel ao predecessor. Na décima quinta temporada, Mário Jorge trouxe Sant'anna de volta, e este continuou com o personagem até 2007, quando a FOX resolveu substituí-lo devido a um processo aberto por Sant'anna pelo uso da dublagem em DVD (o contrato só daria direito de uso em TV aberta). Barreiros fez um teste para voltar ao papel, mas Carlos Alberto fora escolhido e dubla Homer desde a décima oitava temporada. Marge foi dublada por Selma Lopes até a sétima temporada. Para substituir Selma Lopes, Mariângela Cantú foi escalada para dublar Marge. Mariângela dublou apenas a oitava temporada, e foi substituída por Nelly Amaral. Esta dublou Marge até a décima terceira temporada quando morre (2002). Selma Lopes é a dubladora atual de Marge. Bart foi dublado por Peterson Adriano até a sétima temporada, sendo substituído por Rodrigo Antas. Lisa foi dublada por Nair Amorim da primeira até a sétima temporada, sendo substituída por Priscila Amorim entre os anos 8 e 14, e atualmente é dublada por Flávia Saddy, que começou seu trabalho na décima quarta temporada. Os Simpsons é um dos unicos programas de animação da Fox a ser dublado no Rio de Janeiro enquanto as outras séries animadas da Fox são dubladas em São Paulo. Na TV Aberta brasileira a Rede Globo exibe Os Simpsons de segunda á sexta 11:30 da manhã e aos sábados antes de Turma Da Mônica,nos sábados não em horário nacional,somente para praças que não exibe programas locais nessa faixa horária. Portugal m Portugal, toda a série televisiva é transmitida nas vozes originais, sendo transmitida legendada há muitos anos no canal RTP 2 (sob o título Os Simpsons) e recentemente, também, na FOX Portugal (sob o título Os Simpson). Na versão em DVD da série o nome atribuído é Os Simpsons e também na versão em filme. Merchandising Muitos produtos ligados à franquia Os Simpsons foram lançados, com a família estampando de camisetas a pôsteres. A família Simpson inspirou versões de jogos de tabuleiro como Banco Imobiliário, Detetive, Scrabble, e Jogo da Vida, assim como uma série de cartões da Wizards of the Coast. Publicações Existem dois tipos de materiais em papel em torno da série. Há livros, revistas, pôsteres, revistas em quadrinhos, calendários e afins com histórias dos personagens. Geralmente eles são publicados pelos criadores ou detentores dos direitos autorais da marca. Fazem parte deste universo livros como "The Simpsons: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family" ("Os Simpsons: Um guia completo da nossa família favorita", em português), lançado nos Estados Unidos em novembro de 1997, "Simpsons Postkartenbuch: Beste Grüße von den Simpsons", lançado na Alemanha em junho de 2007 e "I Simpson: La Guida Completa Alla Nostra Famiglia Preferita", lançado em 1999 na Itália. Há ainda os livros que discutem temas como psicologia, filosofia, política, religião, relações sociais e o mundo contemporâneo a partir dos desenhos de Matt Groening. São exemplos dessa lista de livros como "The World According to the Simpsons - What Our Favorite TV Family Says About Life, Love, And the Pursuit of the Perfect Donut" ("O mundo segundo Os Simpsons - O que nossa favorita família da TV fala sobre a vida, amor, e a busca pela rosquinha perfeita", em português), de Steven Keslowitz, lançado nos Estados Unidos em abril de 2006, "Machiavelli Meets Mayor Quimby - Political Commentary in the First Season of The Simpsons" ("Maquiavel se reúne com o prefeito Quimby - Comentários políticos na primeira temporada de Os Simpsons", em português), de Natham Thoms, lançado nos nos Estados Unidos em janeiro de 2005 e "Planet Simpson - How a Cartoon Masterpiece Defined a Generation" ("Planeta Simpson - Como uma obra-prima em desenho definiu uma geração", em português), de Chris Turner, lançado nos Estados Unidos em novembro de 2004. No Brasil: Em 2006 foi lançado o livro De Olho em Springfield - do autor Johan L. Lagger pela editora Panda Books. O livro possui 196 páginas com curiosidades sobre a série, além de um guia completo de episódios até a temporada 17. Foi o primeiro livro lançado por um fã brasileiro da série. Videogames Produtoras de jogos eletrônicos adaptaram Springfield diversas vezes, a primeira sendo um fliperama lançado pela Konami em 1991. Mais de 20 jogos já foram lançados, com os mais recentes sendo paródias de jogos atuais: The Simpsons Wrestling parodia jogos de luta da WWE, The Simpsons Road Rage parodia Crazy Taxi, The Simpsons Skateboarding parodia Tony Hawk's Pro Skater e The Simpsons Hit and Run" parodia a série GTA. O mais novo, The Simpsons Game, lançado em 2007, parodia jogos como Katamari Damacy, Shadow of the Colossus e Everquest. Duas máquinas de pinball dos Simpsons também foram lançadas. Simulador na Flórida Os Simpsons receberam mais uma fonte de renda e propaganda no dia 15 de Maio de 2008, mesmo sendo da Fox, a Universal lançou na Flórida um simulador dos Simpsons em seu parque temático (universal studios). Recepção Ao longo de 20 anos,o seriado conquistou um grande número de premiações e indicações, tanto nos EUA como em outros países. Os troféus não se limitam ao título de "melhor série animada", mas também incluem melhor direção, música, animação e muitos outros. Abaixo uma lista das principais premiações vencidas pelo seriado. Os Simpsons, ao longo de seus 20 anos conquistou milhares de pessoas, pois retrata uma família "quase-comum" de classe-média e seus pensamentos. Prêmio↓ Vitórias↓ Indicações↓ American Comedy 1 2 Annie 26 32 ASCAP 6 6 BAFTA 0 1 Blimp 1 10 BMI Film & TV 3 3 British Comedy 2 3 DVD Exclusive 0 4 E Pluribus Unum 1 1 EMA 3 3 Emmy´s 24 58 GLAAD 1 1 Golden Eagle 1 1 Golden Globe 0 2 Golden Reel 1 5 Golden Satellite 0 2 National Music 1 1 Ottawa Ani. Fest. 1 1 Peabody 1 1 Saturn 1 8 Teen Choice 0 6 TCA 2 2 TP de Oro 4 4 WAC 3 3 WGA 3 16 Young Artist 1 3 Total 87 166 Polêmica Em 2002, a série satirizou o Brasil no episódio 15 da 13ª Temporada Blame It on Lisa (Feitiço de Lisa). O episódio mostra o Rio de Janeiro com macacos e ratos nas ruas e com uma população sexualmente agressiva. No episódio, Homer é sequestrado por um taxista, Bart é atacado por pivetes, e os programas infantis tem apresentadoras provocantes. A Embratur protestou e ameaçou processar os produtores da série. A atitude do governo brasileiro foi alvo de chacota em diversas reportagens na imprensa internacional. Antes mesmo do episódio ir ao ar no Brasil, o secretário de turismo do Rio de Janeiro protestou a respeito da forma como a cidade foi retratada. Em nota pública, o produtor-chefe da série, James L. Brooks, desculpou-se e disse que caso fosse preciso, Homer gostaria de convidar o então presidente brasileiro Fernando Henrique Cardoso para uma luta no show Celebrity Boxing. De fato, Mauricio Ricardo, do site Charges.com.br fez uma charge animada com Homer e Bart encontrando Fernando Henrique, e após Homer e Bart sugerirem mostrar o Brasil como é, o presidente desiste. Apesar de uma possível ação legal movida pela Secretaria de Turismo ter sido revogada, os roteiristas ainda fizeram mais piadas do Brasil depois. Em um episódio, Homer diz que gostaria de voltar ao país mas soube que "o problema dos macacos ficou pior", episódio "Os Monólogos da Rainha", 15ª temporada. O palhaço Krusty diz no episódio "Krusty vai para Washington"(14ª temporada) que oficiais de imigração estão constantemente sondando-o porque seu ajudante, o macaco Mr. Teeny, veio do Brasil, e "seu tio era o macaco-chefe da Secretaria de Turismo do Rio de Janeiro". Em "A Esposa Aquática", da 18ª temporada, Lisa diz que Barnacle Bay é o lugar mais nojento em que já estiveram. Bart pergunta: "e o Brasil?", e ela responde "depois do Brasil". A citação fora cortada na dublagem. Argentina No décimo episódio da 19ª temporada, E. Pluribus Wiggum (De Muitos, Wiggum), que foi ao ar nos Estados Unidos em 6 de janeiro de 2008, durante uma conversa no bar do Moe, Carl e Lenny dizem que estão cansados da democracia: * Carl: "Gostaria que tivéssemos uma ditadura como a de Juan Perón. Quando ele sumia com você… era pra sempre!" * Lenny: "E além disso sua esposa era a Madonna!" Numa decisão sem precedentes, o canal Fox decidiu não exibir o episódio na América Latina, exeto o Brasil aonde o episódio foi exibido. Num e-mail enviado mais tarde à imprensa, a emissora disse que a decisão se baseava na "possibilidade de que o episódio iria contribuir em reabrir feridas ainda muito dolorosas para a Argentina". As tentativas de censura do episódio, principalmente pelo ex-deputado e presidente do Instituto Juan Perón, Lorenzo Pepe, do Partido Justicialista, foram rechaçadas pelo Comitê Federal de Radiodifusão (Comfer), que deixou claro que o episódio não foi ao ar na Argentina por decisão da própria Fox. Habitação Nome da cidade Descrição Springfield * É a cidade habitada pelos personagens do desenho animado. Como há 36 estados norte-americanos que abrigam cidades com o mesmo nome e os produtores apresentam dezenas de evidências contraditórias ao longo da série, é impossível definir onde ela realmente fique situada. * Fundada em 1796 pelo inglês Jebediah Springfield, que queria achar uma passagem para Maryland, é uma pequena cidade portuária, mas com inúmeras atrações. Springfield possui uma usina nuclear, uma igreja protestante, duas escolas primárias, a Universidade de Springfield, alguns museus, um pequeno estádio de beisebol, um aeroporto, um cassino e uma pista de boliche. * Sua geografia inclui montanhas, ravinas, sequóias gigantes, um deserto, uma floresta, lagos, rios, e um vulcão. A maioria dos dias é ensolarado com céu azul, mas Springfield sofre com severas ondas de calor, muita chuva e neve pesada. * O prefeito de Springfield é o democrata Joe Quimby, político corrupto que chegou a usar o dinheiro público para pagar os assassinos de seus inimigos. A cidade permite jogo em cassinos, casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo e pesca com explosivos. * A população estimada é de 45 mil habitantes. Vivem na cidade descendentes de europeus, africanos, latinos, indianos e orientais. A cidade mais próxima de Springfield é Shelbyville. Ambas mantém grande rivalidade. * A economia gira em torno da usina nuclear, a maior empregadora da cidade. A cervejaria Duff também abriga muitos trabalhadores, apesar do concorrente Fudd disputar o mercado. Um milhão de caixas de fogos de artifício são montados por fábricas de Springfield. Shelbyville * Cidade vizinha a Springfield, ambas sempre foram inimigas desde suas fundações em 1796 * Possui muitas inversões com relação à primeira: Cerveja Fudd, Usina/Central Geotérmica de Shelbyville, time dos Shelbyville Shelbyvillians e assim por diante. Ogdenville * A Escola Primária de Ogdenville leva o prêmio de melhor banda musical em um dos episódios, o que causa em Lisa indignação e revolta, pois eles haviam trapaceado usando Neons, o que segundo ela, não era permitido * A cidade já foi nocauteada e enganada por Lyle Lanley, que apresentou-lhes um monotrilho que arruinara toda a cidade. Guidópolis * Cidade em que Homer vai comprar leite no episódio O Homer Guincho e consegue o emprego de motorista de guincho, também fica preso por não cumprir as regras impostas por Lou, o homem que lhe deu o emprego. North Haverbrook * O mesmo caso de Ogdenville: foi sabatinada por Lyle Lanley. Brockway * Assim como Ogdenville e North Haverbrook, foi sabatinada por Lyle Lanley no Monorail. Cypress Creek * Possui uma usina de força semelhante a Usina Nuclear de Springfield. * Cidade mais modernizada, onde as casas se auto-arrumam. Estabelecimentos Nome Descrição Canhotório * Loja para canhotos onde Ned Flanders trabalha * O Canhotório é uma das raras lojas de Springfield que nunca foi assaltada * Homer já acabou com o Canhotório mas ajudou Ned a se recuperar indicando a loja para vários canhotos como o Sr. Burns, Moe, etc. * Ned até que poderia ganhar mais dinheiro com o Canhotório, mas às vezes deixa as pessoas levarem produtos de graça, ou carimbar o tíquete do estacionamento, por pena. Discoteca do Stu * Discoteca à moda dos anos 70 de Disco Stu. Surly Joe Foundation Repair * Empresa especializada em reparos de fundações de casas. King Toot's Music Store * Loja de instrumentos musicais ao lado da Taverna do Moe. Taverna do Moe * Local preferido de Carl, Lenny, Homer e Barney para beber uma cerveja e é um dos locais de Springfield que mais aparece no desenho. Taverna do Joe * Versão Shelbyville da Taverna do Moe, aqui se bebe cerveja Fudd em lugar da Duff. Kwik E' Mart * Localizado no coração de Springfield. Administrado por Apu. Speed-E-Mart * Versão Shelbyville do Kwik E' Mart, no coração da mesma cidade. Administrado por um vietnamita oposto à religião hindu. Barney's Bowl-a-Rama * O clube de boliche da cidade, pertence a Barney e seu tio Al (Alfred Gumble). Maison Derriere * "Casa de má fama" administrada por Belle. Lard Lad Donuts * Loja de doughnuts onde Homer e o Chefe Wiggum costumam parar para fazer uma boquinha após (ou durante) o expediente. Krusty Burger * Cadeia de restaurantes fast food amplamente espalhada por Springfield e suas redondezas. * Obviamente é de propriedade do palhaço Krusty (e seus acionistas) * Geralmente utiliza-se de carne de qualidade duvidosa na preparação de seus lanches, os quais Homer e Bart adoram. Castelo dos Aposentados * O asilo para idosos de Springfield * Aqui normalmente vive Abe Simpson, seus colegas de guerra e os residentes mais velhos da cidade (passam quase todo dia sem fazer absolutamente nada). Terra do Itchy & Sctrachy * Parque de diversões temático do Itcy & Sctratchy, e onde a família Simpson passou as férias num episódio da série. Try-N-Save * Loja de departamento. Clube de Armas de Springfield * Lugar onde se pratica tiros. Boys R Us * Paródia de uma loja de brinquedos que em The Simpsons, vende garotos robôs. Não Acredito Que Seja Uma Empresa De Advogados * Empresa de advogados de Lionel Hutz Masmorra do Andróide * Loja de quadrinhos do Jeff Albertson (ou o Cara dos Quadrinhos). Escolas Usinas/Centrais poli-energéticas Nome Descrição Escola Elementar de Springfield * Escola onde estudam todas as crianças e adolescentes de Springfield. Escola Elementar de Shelbyville * Escola aonde estudam todas as crianças e adolescentes de Shelbyville. Nela há uma versão feminina de Zelador Willie no cargo da jardinagem. Departamento de Trânsito de Springfield * Escola do trânsito de Springfield, onde se tira a carteira de motorista e cursos de reciclagem onde trabalham as irmãs de Marge, Patty e Selma Bouvier (direção defensiva). Escola Elementar de Springfield d'Oeste * Escola construída com as mesmas plantas da Escola Elementar de Springfield onde a Lisa vai parar depois de pegar uma carona para escola com o Krusty no episódio "A Trilogia do Erro". Universidade Springfield * Universidade onde Homer estudou. Universidade A&M * Universidade onde Lenny e Carl estudaram. * Rival da Universidade Springfield. Nome Descrição Usina Nuclear de Springfield * A usina/central nuclear de Springfield, pertence ao ambicioso Mr. Burns * Homer, Lenny e Carl trabalham lá * Homer é o inspetor de segurança, o que geralmente produz os mais variados desastres envolvendo energia nuclear * A usina normalmente se livra do lixo radioativo despejando-o de forma ilícita em áreas de preservação ambiental ao redor da cidade. Usina/Central Geotérmica de Shelbyville * A usina/central geotérmica de Shelbyville, pertence a Aristotle Amadopolis, que em oposição a Mr. Burns, é mão-aberta, amigável e boa gente. Incorporação Globex * Indústria semelhante a Usina Nuclear de Springfield. * Homer trabalhou na Incorporação como chefe de um departamento. * O dono dessa incorporação é Hank Scorpio, que não humilha os funcionários e não aceita que se refiram a ele como "chefe", pois ele quer se igualar a todos, ao contrário do Sr. Burns. Mas Hank Scorpio e um vilão maléfico que queria usar um reactor nuclear para alimentar um raio destruidor. Hospitais Nome Descrição Hospital Geral de Springfield * O hospital geral de Springfield pega fogo num episódio. Hospital Memorial Marvin Monroe Central Médica Geriátrica de Springfield Hospital Psiquiátrico Calmwood Times esportivos regionais Nome Descrição Isótopos de Springfield * São os times de baseball das respectivas cidades. Ambos são time de liga inferior. Shelbyville Shelbyvillians Springfield Atoms * São as equipes de futebol americano das respectivas cidades. thumb|Os simpsons